


由一个难以置信的起诉引发的奇妙连锁反应

by Polonium210



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polonium210/pseuds/Polonium210
Summary: 是盖哥告阿邓性侵未成年的沙雕脑洞
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 5





	1. 天哪，高校教师竟然对未成年做出这种事

《预言家日报国际版》

第一版头版头条

震惊，英国著名高校教授深陷性侵未成年丑闻！

本报讯

英国第一高校霍格沃茨知名教授阿不思·邓布利多近日被一名未透露身份的德裔奥地利籍男子以性侵罪一直诉状告上威森迦摩欧洲最高法院。

截至本报道发出之前，该男子未撤回指控，且现未有任何证据证明该男子诬告，霍格沃茨方面及阿不思·邓布利多本人对此均未做出任何回应。

该男子在接受匿名采访的时候透露

“在我16岁的时候，阿不思·邓布利多他强奸了我，是的，我当时仅仅只有16岁。他借口要”和我探讨提高巫师福祉的问题，把我骗到了他的卧室，然后把我压倒在书桌上，不顾我激烈的反抗，就与我发生了性关系。这是强奸，但我我能怎么办？天哪，他可是邓布利多，受人尊敬的邓布利多教授！”

我们对这位霍格沃茨年轻的变形术教授的青年时期知之甚少，他本人也十分低调，私生活相当严谨，至少看起来是这样。

著名生物学家，系列畅销书《神奇动物在哪里》作者，邓布利多最爱的学生，纽特·斯卡曼德对外发表声明为他亲爱的老师辩护。

“我相信邓布利多，这简直就是一派胡言，血口喷人，刻意要抹黑教授。我敢用人格担保，邓布利多绝对不可能做出这样的事，在这个特殊的时期，我们必须坚信邓布利多 ，他也值得我们相信。”

的确，在格林德沃势力正如日中天的背景下，这样一个被认为是唯一的能打败黑魔王的白巫师，欧洲的救世主难免让人眼红，树敌颇多，不排除有恶意中伤的情况出现。但纽特·斯卡曼德先生对邓布利多的坚信又是否是一种狂热的个人崇拜？

该案将于1927年12月正式开庭审理，届时，本报将全程跟进报道。

本报记者丽塔·斯基特于威森迦摩日内瓦总部报道

1927年11月16日

《预言家日报国际版》

第一版

纽蒙迦德首席新闻发言人文达·罗齐尔在召开例行记者招待会上发表声明：著名巫师革命领导者，纽蒙迦德集团CEO,盖勒特·格林德沃禁止徳姆斯特朗、布斯巴顿开设神奇动物学，并且禁止将《神奇动物在哪里》做为本校必修课教材。无疑的，这将会对该书的销售带来巨大影响，并极有可能使之与“最受欢迎的教课书”奖失之交臂，上一个获此荣誉的还是老巴希达的《魔法史》，目前两书销量仅差1万本。

1927年11月17日

《预言家日报国际版》 

第一版

《神奇动物在哪里》的出版社─环球出版社发言人罗琳女士在接受本报采访时透露

“我已经和阿不思·邓布利多教授聊过了，邓布利多教授认为开设神奇动物是很有必要的，并且他认为格林德沃对神奇动物这一门科学有偏见是奇怪的，因为大多数神奇动物都是善良且无害的。“他们是我们的好朋友，比如说嗅嗅，他喜欢寻找闪光的东西这一习性是非常有趣的。”

另外他还表示下学期霍格沃茨将开设神奇动物学，并且邀请纽特来担任教师一职。我们将与霍格沃茨建立长期合作关系。”

1927年11月18日

《每日华盛顿》

娱乐版

魔法协会安全部部长蒂娜·戈恩斯坦在社交媒体Mtitter上更新了一条长推。

该推文称"格林德沃先生会抵制像《神奇动物在哪里》这样的一本好书，我毫不意外，因为他毫无审美可言，这可以从他杀马特的发型和怪异的衣着中窥见端弥。我支持邓布利多教授的观点，伊法莫尼也将开设神奇动物学，并也会将《神奇动物在哪里》作为该科目教材。"

1927年11月17日

《预言家日报时事新闻》

加急版

就在伦敦时间2：00威森迦摩召开紧急记者招待会，发言人桃丽思小姐宣布：应原告要求，原定于12月中旬的审判将提前至11月20日，届时请各位荣誉骑士按时到达四号审判室。

1927年11个月17日

  



	2. 震惊，中年夫夫竟然在法庭上做出这种事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又回来了

11月20日

米勒娃·麦格忧心忡忡的看着不紧不慢收拾东西的阿不思。

“阿不思？你的审判是不是还有一个小时就要开始了？”

“没错，米勒娃，我想请你在五十分钟以后提醒我一下，我现在要批改三年级学生们关于狼人的论文了，你知道吗，米勒娃，他们的论文总是能让我大开眼界。”

“你不觉得那样的话时间有点紧吗？”

阿不思抬起头，一脸不解，“嗯……米勒娃，我不明白，我幻影移行到威森迦摩只需要一分钟。”

“你不为审判做些准备吗？你有没有请辩护律师？”

阿不思思考了一会儿才开口“事实上，没有。”

麦格几乎要翻白眼了，梅林在上，她就没见过这么不省心的，被告上了法院还不抓紧找一个律师。

“行吧，阿不思你告诉我，你究竟有没有做这件事？”

“米勒娃，你觉得呢？”阿不思露出一个让人琢磨不透的笑容 。

麦格突然有了一点不好的预感。

审判开始前10分钟

阿不思·邓布利多看到坐在原告席上那个英俊的金发少年，气的牙根直痒，他尝试让自己深呼吸，勉强凭借极强的自制力才忍住没拿起魔杖给他一个钻心咒。

好一个的德裔奥地利籍巫师啊！

“邓布利多先生，您的辩护律师还没有到吗？马上就要开庭了。”书记员安妮，是阿不思之前的学生，友善的提醒。

“我为自己辩护，安妮小姐。”阿不思对她调皮的眨眨眼。

安妮也微笑回应，没有再说话。

预言家日报首席记者丽塔.斯基特坐在旁听席上，她的面前摊开了一个超大号的笔记本，那跟芭比粉的速记羽毛笔花枝招展的抖动着。

阿不思头疼的看着跃跃欲试的斯基特，心里把那个作妖的老男人骂了一万遍。

奥丁审判长再确认无人缺席后，使劲敲了敲法槌，原来还议论的人们都停止了交谈。 

“现在我宣布阿不思.珀西瓦尔.布莱恩.伍尔弗里克.邓布利多性侵一案现在开庭。”

“请当事人陈述。”

金发少年身旁的黑发男子首先站了起来，声音洪亮“我是艾德律师，请原谅，审判长先生，我的委托人不能说出他的姓氏，他来自奥地利一个著名的纯血家族，如果这件丑闻被曝光，他的未来恐怕将会很难过。”

少年也站了起来，“我真的很抱歉，审判长先生，我只能告诉你们我的名字，因为这件事一旦被曝光，我这辈子就只能呆在寒冷的高塔里度过余生了……”

他开始抽泣，鼻翼小幅度的翕动着，尽量不发出声音。晶莹的泪从他蓝色的眼中滑落，从天窗投进来的阳光照在他的金发上，闪着璀璨的光泽，圣洁的像个天使。

阿不思把“圣洁的像个天使”这个比喻从脑袋里赶走，这明明就是个恶魔，还是个演技如此之好，撒谎毫不脸红的恶魔。众人看见这样一个翩翩少年哭的梨花带雨，都面露不忍，而阿不思表情却没有任何变化，眼睛的情绪让奥丁审判长无法读懂。

看到这样令人心碎的一幕，一名女书记员甚至别过脸去，用手帕擦了擦眼角。

奥丁法官同情的点了点头，扭过头和两位陪审员商量。

“我同意你的请求。”

“谢谢您，法官大人，我叫盖伊。”少年抬头看向他，蓝眼睛里有满满的感激。

阿不思直直的看向那双澄澈的蓝眼，突然觉得有些恍惚。

那年的夏夜，他也有一双蓝色的眼睛 ,只是没有眼前之人的干净、纯粹，他的瞳孔种总闪过狡黠的神气，右眼在阳光下还会透出黄玉般的色泽。

他站在那棵高大的接骨木的树枝上，低头看向他。

“阿尔，你愿意和我一起看星星吗？”

他点点头，接着就被人打横抱起，站在了树枝上。

“你看，阿尔”他指着夜空的一角。

阿不思发誓，他那天看到了此生中最亮的北极星。

“被告。”奥丁审判长看着至今也没有什么反应的阿不思，使劲咳嗽了几下。

阿不思这才回神，“抱歉，审判长先生，我有几个问题想请原告亲自回答一下。”

金发少年回头害怕的看了一眼他的律师,后者马上又站了起来，“有什么问题我可以代表我的委托人回答。”

“艾德先生，我只是想问原告几个问题，这符合正常的审判程序。”

奥丁审判长点点头，“你还有什么问题吗，盖伊先生？”

“盖伊先生，你说我性侵了你，那么请问我是什么时候，又是怎样侵犯了你呢？”

被到点名的少年激动地站了起来，但还是又看了一眼他的律师，对方给了他一个鼓励的微笑还拍了拍他的肩膀。

他漂亮的蓝眼睛中又蓄满了雾气，泪水从他脸颊上滑落，他的金发沮丧的垂下。 很久也没说出一句话。 

“别害怕。”一位年老的书记员出言安慰。

“你真的要我说出来吗？”在情绪稳定后，少年直直的看向阿不思，这次他没有丝毫退缩。

“为什么不呢。”阿不思露出一抹笑，他倒要看看这老混蛋能不要脸到什么地步。

少年脸红透了，“当时，他把我压在他的书桌上，他强吻了我，然后扯掉我的衬衫……”

少年继续哭泣，法院安静的只能他小声的啜泣，奥丁审判长静静的看着他，琥珀色的眼睛里带着同情，这种事，谁也不愿回忆。

阿不思看着对面哭哭啼啼的少年，打破了沉默，“盖伊先生，我还有学生的论文要批，请快一点，说完再哭也不迟。”

大家着实吃了一惊，谁也不敢想像，阿不思会用如此冷漠的语气，说出这么刻薄的话 。

金发少年停止了哭泣，又叹了口气， 抬起低垂的头，脸上的红都褪尽了。

“哭够了？可以接着说了？”阿不思再度询问。

“我发誓你不会想知道下文的，阿尔。”少年的语气镇定甚至还略带笑意。

众却是都倒抽了一口冷气，“阿尔”这么亲密的称呼，这两个人之间的关系自然不必再多说了 。

奥丁审判长神情复杂的看向少年，又看向阿不思，但两人谁也没有在意。

“那好，你闹够了没有？”阿不思觉得自己的耐心要耗尽了。

“我没有闹，阿尔，我说的也是事实。”

“你是喝减龄剂喝傻了吗，当时是谁强迫谁？”

这句简短的话中蕴含的巨大的信息量使整个陪审人员惊掉了下巴，奥丁审判长更是手一抖，直接将法槌扔到了地上 。

“当时我们可是你情我愿啊，阿尔。是你先过来抱住我的。”

“就算我只是抱住了你，我同意你做接下来的事了吗？”

“你那个表情跟同意了有什么区别？”

丽塔.斯基特的羽毛笔兴奋的颤抖，这绝对是明天的大头条。

《阿不思的隐密情人》这题目想想就觉得刺激。。。。

奥丁法官觉得他的大脑已经不再运转了，现在的年轻人还有没有点法制精神?再这样严肃的场合说这样的事合适吗？小夫夫俩竟然把法庭这么重要的地方当成复婚现场，还现场分享闺房私话大规模虐狗吗？

真他妈是闪瞎我的老眼了。

奥丁法官还沉浸在自己的头脑小剧场中无法回神。

阿不思阿不思终于受不了了，他抽出魔杖，对着金发少年“原形立现！”

对面的金发少年突然间变成了格林德沃！！！！

格林德沃！！！！

格林德沃！！！！

梅林啊！邓布利多和格林德沃！

抽冷气的声音从四面八方想起，接着是长久的沉默。

梅林啊！不要跟我们开这种玩笑！安妮绝望的闭上了眼睛。

可怜的老奥丁已经被震惊的说不出话了，他疲倦的靠在椅背上，喘着粗气。

天哪，梅林的胡子啊！他们全欧洲人的相信救世主竟然和黑魔王本人有一腿，还有比这更刺激的事吗？

全场最兴奋的可就是丽塔.斯基特了,她高兴的挥动羽毛笔，笔尖和纸面摩擦，发出嗡嗡的声音。

她已经把《阿不思的隐秘情人》这个题目划掉了，改成了《黑魔王和救世主不可言喻的故事》。

接着，在所有人目瞪口呆时，格林德沃冲下了原告席，抱起了邓布利多就直接幻影移行了！

那可是公主抱啊！

老奥丁表示他心脏不好，受不了刺激啊~~~

第二天预言家日报的头版头条赫然写着“震惊，黑魔王与救世主竟然……”

TBC


	3. 黑魔王与救世主不可言喻的故事

阿不思的双脚一落地，他就狠狠的锤了盖勒特一拳。

“你告我强奸，告啊，那我现在是不是也能告你绑架？”阿不思气的咬牙切齿。

“可是第一次确实是你先抱住我的…”盖勒特的语气委屈极了。

“这么大的人了，自己还是圣徒首领呢，做出这种事，你不嫌丢人，我还要脸呢！”

“脸有什么用，能复婚吗？诶哟……”盖勒特捂住了脑袋，他委屈巴巴的看着阿不思。

"够了，你给我滚，现在立刻滚！"阿不思怕在跟他呆在一起他会疯掉。

“可是现在这是我家啊，阿不思，你现在在纽蒙加德。”

“我走，我走还不行吗…“阿不思把一个枕头摔在他脸上。

惹不起我还躲不起吗？

他才迈出纽蒙迦德一步他就被眼前的景象震惊了。

门外是黑压压的人头，无数摄像机对准了他，闪光灯晃的他眼睛疼，麦克风一个接一个的对准了他。

“邓布利多先生，您能说一说您和黑魔王格林德沃的关系吗？”

“邓布利多先生，您和格林德沃先生是否真的像特拉弗斯部长说的那样，亲如兄弟？甚至比兄弟更亲？”

一个穿着艳粉色大衣带着同色系大蝴蝶结的女士用她的速记羽毛笔向未关上的门一指，

“邓布利多先生，恕我直言，您刚才是在格林德沃先生的卧室里吗？”

……

阿不思嘴角抽搐，他板着一张脸，狠狠的关上了门。

他无可奈何的往回走，正撞上盖勒特似笑非笑的眼神 。

“还想走吗，阿不思？”盖勒特嘴角含笑。

"你是不是不想活了，盖、 勒 、特、. 格、 林 、德、 沃 ？"阿不思抽出了魔杖。

盖勒特暗叫一声不好，每当阿不思这么喊他的时候，他的好阿尔都是真生气了。

“不不不，我亲爱的，别生气了，我错了还不行吗…”盖勒特装作很害怕的样子，握住了他的手腕。

“你松手！”阿不思瞪向他顺势上移的手。

“阿不思，我错了，你原谅我好不好嘛～”盖勒特抱着阿不思的一只手臂，轻轻摇晃，他的金发在阿不思面前晃啊晃，阿不思顿时有了一种他养了一只金毛的错觉。

“那好，你得答应我一个要求，现在去给我买柠檬雪宝赔罪，越多越好。”

“可是阿不思，久别重逢不应该做点更好的事吗？”盖勒特暗示性极强的靠近阿不思，他揽住身边的人。

“先去买柠檬雪宝，否则，你信不信我废了你的作案工具？”阿不思一把推开他。

“好吧。”黑魔王无奈的走了出去。

一开门，就是见惯了大场面的盖勒特也吃了一惊，门口的记者有增无减，他们甚至已经借此时间准备了更专业的摄像设备， 盖勒特看着周围密不透风的人墙，深吸了一口气，露出了他标准的迷人笑容。

立刻有记者向他提问“格林德沃先生 您能解释一下，您跟邓布利多先生的关系吗？”

“ 阿不思，他是我心中的白月光，他是我的初恋，是我失而复得的珍宝。”

记者们脸上的表情可谓是丰富多彩，虽然他们对这件事早有心理准备，但还是远没有正主亲自确认来得刺激。

“所以格林德沃先生，您在法庭上的起诉是真的吗?”

“算是吧，毕竟那个时候我真的没有成年。”盖勒特眨了眨眼。

记者们拿着羽毛笔的手不住地微微颤抖。

嗯，邓布利多诱拐未成年发生了性关系，丽塔斯基特飞快的在皮面笔记本上写下这句话，然后问了一个全体记者都无比好奇但都不敢开口的问题

“格林德沃先生，邓布利多先生真的在你的卧室里?”

“是的，这位小姐。”格林德沃特意看了一眼，究竟是谁问出这么有想法的问题？

人们发出一阵吃惊的抽气声。“哦，我的梅林！”有的记者已经喊了出来。他们已经预感到明天报纸的热销。

“所以格林德沃先生你这是被邓布利多先生赶出来了吗？”有个男记者大声喊到。

“没有，阿尔他只是在闹小脾气而已，你们懂的，恋爱中的小烦恼嘛！现在我可不能在

再谈下去了，要不然阿尔会生气的……”格林德沃朝他们挥了挥手，无视后面吵吵嚷嚷的想知道更多的记者们去了蜂蜜公爵。

等他买了柠檬雪宝回来的时候，阿不思已经躺在床上睡着了，他看着爱人的睡颜，忍不住在他嫣红的唇上落下一吻。

然后他的手不老实的解开了他的衬衫的第一颗扣子，在他的锁骨上微微摩梭。接着他又打开了一颗纽扣。盖勒特用充满爱意的眼神注视着那一大片暴露在外的雪白肌肤，接着他伸出手感受了一下这柔软的触感。

“还跟谷仓那年的手感一样好…”盖勒特自己回忆着往昔的激情岁月。

“啪——”一声脆响，打断了盖勒特美好的遐想，阿不思狠狠的打在了盖勒特胡作非为的手上，“把你的手给我拿开！”他的语气里充满了刚睡醒的不满。

阿不思本来就睡的不太熟，现在被他一闹腾，想要睡着更是不可能了，他恶狠狠的盯着盖勒特：“我由衷地希望你能给我一个解释，一个我不会对你索命咒的解释。”

“我是怕你睡着了，吃不到柠檬雪宝了，你看，我新买的。”盖勒特把袋子举到阿不思面前，晃了晃。

阿不思瞪了他一言，没再说什么，坐起把柠檬雪宝放进嘴里，盖勒特看这那颗明黄色的糖果放入嫣红的唇中，不禁口干舌燥。

他吻上了那双他肖想已久的朱唇，品尝到了对方口中酸甜的柠檬糖的味道。

今夜注定是一个不眠之夜。

第二天早上的纽蒙加德。

阿不思醒来的时候，盖勒特已经起床了，他扶着昨晚折腾了太久现在酸疼不已的腰，昨天就不应该让盖勒特胡闹的，阿不思暗暗腹诽。他看了一眼时间，想起他今天还有课，决定立刻回到霍格沃茨去。

待他梳洗妥当，走下楼，发现盖勒特正做在餐桌边等着他，上面有两份还冒着热气的煎蛋吐司，典型的英式早餐。

“你亲手做的？”阿不思拉开一把椅子。

“没错，你快尝尝看，昨晚累坏了吧？”

阿不思险些没有被牛奶呛死，果然这个男人还是没有学会怎么说人话。

他决定不与盖勒特计较，随手翻开了桌上的报纸。

本来还一脸微笑的盖勒特表情突然有点僵“阿尔，这些报纸你最好还是不要看了…”

“怎么了？”阿不思翻开报纸的手没有丝毫停顿，然后他差点没把报纸撕开。

预言家日报头条“黑魔王与救世主不可言喻的故事。”

“阿不思.邓布利多，著名的学者，教育家，公认的救世主，近日被一身份不明的奥地利籍男子以强奸罪告上法庭。此案于昨天在威森迦摩最高法院开庭审理，经查证，该神秘男子正是邓布利多的宿敌，黑魔王，盖勒特.格林德沃先生，两人中途在法庭消失至今下落不明。

本报记者丽塔.斯基特对此时进行了详尽的跟踪报道，据当事人盖勒特.格林德沃所说，阿不思.邓布利多现在正在纽蒙加德主卧——他本人的卧室……”

每日巫师报的报道同样精彩，“震惊！邓布利多诱奸未成年，格林德沃公开宣称邓布利多是他的初恋情人……”

八卦杂志巫师名利场更是直接“黑魔王和救世主法庭狂秀恩爱，疑似复合。”

阿不思嘴角抽动，他看了看对面一脸真诚的盖勒特，把他前男友精心打理过的菠萝头烧了个一干二净。

“现在你可以去上班了，盖勒特。”

文达看着她上司狼狈的样子，想笑又不敢笑。

盖勒特.日理万机.格林德沃正坐在办公桌上一会傻笑，一会沉睡，文达不禁感叹恋爱当真是人变傻。

“文达，”盖勒特突然开口

“我在，老板。”文达努力让自己看上去很平静，她是受过专业训练的，一般不会笑出来，除非，忍不住……

“你说，我该怎么跟阿不思复婚？”

“我建议，您可以带着亲友团，弄点什么条幅，气球，花束什么的到霍格沃茨准备一个浪漫的求婚，我相信邓布利多先生一定不会拒绝的。”

“求婚，嗯…让我想想”盖勒特沉思也一会，把一个ipad推过去“你看这个条幅怎么样？”

文达看着那个条幅，嘴角抽搐了一下，但良好的职业素养，让她没有直接对盖勒特说不。

她换了一种委婉的方式，“你准备邀请谁来做您的亲友团呢？”

盖勒特一本正经，“当然是你们和阿不思的同事们啊。”

文达觉得自己真是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。

[点击查看让文达小姐姐崩溃的标语](https://alwayspeaceandliberty.lofter.com/post/30c945b9_1c822c215)

**Author's Note:**

> TBC
> 
> 对，这么沙雕的东西还有后续 ┐ ('') ┌  
> 


End file.
